


Moving On

by astheyfelltheybroketheirhearts



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, PTSD, Slow Burn, Species Genocide, Tags to be added, Time Travel, alien ocs - Freeform, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astheyfelltheybroketheirhearts/pseuds/astheyfelltheybroketheirhearts
Summary: When Keith Kogane gets sent into a wormhole by Prince Lotor, he gets a new chance at life. Now named Lucas Kaelin, Keith is trying to subdue his memories and move on from his old life. Lucas is getting used to life, until the unexpected happens.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This very first chapter has scenes of rape and extreme violence, if you are triggered by any of it, than please skip the explicit parts.

It all started when Shiro struck Zarkon. There was nothing. Everything went dark. No one was there. He couldn't hear the, he couldn't hear the other paladins, he couldn't hear Coran or Allura. Everything was a daze. And holy shit why did my body hurt so much? Keith asked himself, unable to speak. It was like a constant pressure pushing on him. And he needed to know what this is.

He tried to open his eyes. Sure it was hard, but he managed. Everything was really bright. It smelled weird, it smelled like Earth. It smelled clean, like a hospital. He couldn't really move my head, the light started to dim as these two people looked at me. Who were these people? He had no idea. They were just staring him. They kept calling him Lucas, why? He didn't know. He had no idea, zero, zilch. 

There was a sound that was banging in his ears. It sounded like a baby cooing. Why was there a baby in space? Why was the baby in my lion? He managed to look down and he saw himself in a blue onesie. Then it came to him, he is the baby. 

But why am I the baby? Why am I the one whose the baby? Does this mean that I have to go through life all over again? Why is all of this stuff happening to me? Why not Lance? Or Pidge? I mean what about Allura, Coran, or Hunk? Like why do I have to be the one going through puberty again. I mean like ew. I have to go through all of the talks, ‘changes’, and life problems again. I have to interact with humans besides the other paladins again. 

“Baby Lucas, hello there beautiful.” The women speaks.

“Bells, its a boy, boy’s aren't ‘beautiful’ they're ‘handsome’, or ‘manly’. Never ‘beautiful’.” The man speaks as well. This'll be interesting.

“I know that Theo. He just has this beauty inside his eyes.” Her eyes went to his, seemingly staring into his soul. “You know what Theo!”

“What is it Bells?” The mean responded tiredly, they've been awake a while.

“Theo, he's it your wise eyes, he's had past lives before. I can tell. I know this stuff, after all, it's in your eyes as well.” 

Yes, yes, yes, I do have a past life, and I need to get back to it. He tried to say but all that came out was babbling nonsense.

“Look Theo, he's agreeing with me.” The women, from what he has gathered, is named Bells, probably short of Isabelle or Isabella. The man, also from what he has gathered, is named Theo, most likely a nickname for Theodore. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Kaelin, you are cleared to take little baby Lucas home.”

“Did you hear that Luc? We can go home now. You can meet the family!” Bells says kissing his head with all the love of a mother. 

Does this mean, I get a second chance? I get a mom? A dad? A home? A family? I get love? For the first time in my life, I'm genuinely happy about feeling love. I get to start over. Live again, love again, and I am not going to waste it. 

They were on the car ride home, it was slow, he don't want to wait anymore, he just want to get home and start my new life. The car started slowing down. Then it was put into park.

“We're home Luc!” Bells exclaimed as she unbuckled baby Lucas.

She picked him up and carried him in the house, it was amazing, it smelled like cookies, it smelled like home.

This was it. This is where I want to grow up. I need this and nothing else. I have to forget about them, they don't matter anymore, they're gone. Sure, they were my only family in the first place, but I don't need them anymore, I've got Bells and Theo. I've got a mom and a dad. That's all I need.

There are so many people in the house, it's like how Lance used to describe his family. There's about 20 people here. They're all tucked behind chairs though. 

Why would they try to surprise me like that? Do they know who I am? Why would they try to scare me? I mean I'm only a child now. 

“SURPRISE!!!” And here comes the crying. Yup, he knew it. 

“Shhh, shhh, it's okay babes.” Bells 

————–——————————–——————————–——————————–—————

It's been two hours. Kels already got her Scholarship and now he had to wait here. He tried sleeping, too uncomfortable, he forgot to charge his phone, so bored, forgot my will to live, contemplating life. He’s already passed High school and she's five years older than him. 

I’m the smartest person in this god forsaken town and I move because ‘it's dangerous for a 13 year old out in the world’. Bullshit, if they knew about everything that I've been through then they would know. I've fought death multiple times, I've fought battalions, ships, and empires. Shit I've fought myself before. I don't get why they think that ‘I'm too venerable’. At least I'm still a furnace, I'll never give that up. 

That gives him an excuse to not go to anywhere, “But mom my head is really hot, see feel!” Than Bells would feel his head and she would make him stay home. There are the pros, than the cons. Pros: He get to stay home all he want. Cons: Bells won't leave him alone.

He knows that his parents love him and all, but he can't help but get the feeling he’s a liability. Back in his world he WAS someone. A part of Voltron, paladin of the Red Lion, the right arm, fighting side by side with Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran. It was nice. It was home. All he know is he is in the same universe, my body has simply disappeared. He go to their ‘graves’ whenever it was someone's birthday. It's nostalgic to think that they could be in the same state as him, the same town as him. There are these people, judging by what they look like they are most likely Lance, Hunk, and Pidge’s families. They leave a different variety of flowers every time. It’s always different. They’re always crying, but sometimes they didn’t cry. They laugh, they smile, they tell stories.

Today is February 29th, Shiro’s real birthday. Keith had to visit his grave. He walked long ways, never stopping until he got there. He idly started at Shiro’s grave. It says:

Sacred to the Memory of  
Takashi Shirogane  
Loving Friend, Leader, and Mentor to all.  
2028 - 2053  
Than he looked at his own, it said:

RIP  
Keith Kogane  
2036 - 2053

He felt betrayed, of course he had no parents, or siblings, or any friends, but he wanted more than that. So every time he would go he would place a piece of paper that says: 

In Loving Memory of  
Takashi Shirogane  
Loving Brother, Mentor, and Friend  
Black Lion, Head of Voltron, Defender  
of the Universe

In Loving Memory of  
Keith Kogane  
Loving Brother and Friend  
Red Lion, Right Arm of Voltron,  
Defender of the Universe

In Loving Memory of  
Lance Mcclain  
Loving Brother, Son, and Friend  
Blue Lion, Right Leg of Voltron  
Defender of the Universe

In Loving Memory of  
Hunk Garett  
Loving Brother, Son, Friend, Cook  
Yellow Lion, Left Leg of Voltron  
Defender of the Universe

And last but not least:

In Loving Memory of  
Katie Holt  
Loving Sister, Daughter, Friend, Nerd  
Green Lion, Left Arm of Voltron  
Defender of the Universe

It hurt writing them, keeping their memory alive, but Keith did it anyway, he didn’t want them to die alone with him, he didn’t care about how people remembered him. He just wanted them to be remembered. 

“Excuse me son,” Oh shit, I’m caught, “Son, you put those down the same date every single time, January 13th,” Hunk, “February 28th, February 29th,” Shiro, “July 28th” Lance, “April 3rd,” Pidge, “and lastly November 14th,” Me. (They never told us what his birthday, he just seems like a Scorpio) “Son, that’s a little odd, it’s the same date every time, and the signs are the same every time but the handwriting has changed a little every time. Why is that? Why are you here every time.” 

He finally looked up and saw Pidge’s mother, old, frail, but beautiful with caring eyes, she’s been through a lot. Without a second thought, he ran up to he and hugged her with all of his strength, he started to cry.

“Mrs. Holt, Katie loved you very much, she found Matt and your husband, she just never got the chance to bring them home. She was one of my best friends, smartest person I ever met, and oh so kind and caring. Mrs. - Holt, I-I-I’m s-s-sorry I couldn’t s-save her. I-It’s all m-m-my fault.” He said voice cracking on every word, never knowing when to stop the apologize. Not knowing how to say sorry enough, or how to give thanks to Mrs. Holt for giving him such an amazing person as a friend.

“S-she w-was a s-s-sister t-to m-me.” He said, now sobbing, “I-I-I l-loved h-her so m-much.”

“Oh baby why are you crying? And thank you.” She pulled his head up and wiped his tears. She kissed him on top of his head not knowing who this boy was, but he seemed to love her daughter like his very own sister. “Oh, look at you, you’re such a handsome boy, come on, would you like some hot cocoa, it’s freezing out here. 

"Yeah, OK Mrs. Holt," Keith knew that going with strangers was wrong, but what else could he do for the woman who lost her entire family?

"Okay honey, my house is right across the street." Keith complied, he didn't know what else to do. Why would someone so sweet want to hurt him? So he just went along, not knowing what was to come. 

When they got to the house it was quiet, it smelled like chocolate, Keith didn't know if he should sit down, or just stand there, so he just stood there. God this is going to be awkward. 

There was a slight banging on the floor, Lucas noticed it right away, but he didn’t complain. He just sat there waiting for the hot cocoa that Mrs. Holt so kindly offered him. 

“Oh darn, hey sweets, there’s hot cocoa down the steps, would you please get that for me?” Her voice rang from the kitchen. 

“Oh, of course, Mrs. Holt.” Lucas started to get down the stairs when there was a push behind him. He went tumbling down the stairs, he put his hands up to protect his head, he was knocked out anyways. But before he passed out he heard Mrs. Holt say, “I really am sorry, I couldn’t do anything else. I’m very sorry sweets.”

WARNING: THIS MAY CAUSE SOME PEOPLE TO BE TRIGGERED, THERE ARE SCENES OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE, IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THIS, PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Lucas woke up a few minutes later, he didn’t know what was happening, but there was this man walking towards him. He didn’t know who the man was or where he was, the last thing that he remembered was Mrs. Holt asking him to get the cocoa from the basement. 

The man walked closer to him, he started to take off his belt, slowly, Lucas just laid there, not knowing what to do. The man successfully took off his belt and threw it across the room. 

“Oh Colleen sure did pick a sweet fellow,” his voice was low and raspy, “such a young, ripe, boy, I like them like that, she really did pick well.” 

The man started to pick up Lucas straightening him out. Making him stand up. He yanked him up by his already broken arm. Why was she doing this to me? Lucas asked himself, not really knowing what to do, so he just followed orders. The man sat Lucas in a chair and started pulling off his pants, Lucas didn’t move, just sitting and staring, wondering what would happen next. The man have a very clear erection, sticking out of his underwear. Lucas gulped, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t talk, scream, or even make a sound.

“Why so serious?” The man started laughing, waiting for Lucas to turn and run, his laugh was short, raspy, like his voice, then he started wheezing. Definitely a smoker. “Come on, it’ll be fun, I know you want it.”

The man started pulling off his underwear, Lucas could feel his eyes welling up with tears, he couldn’t cry, he didn’t want to cry, he was stronger than that. He didn’t want to move, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and stay there for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to do anything, he just wanted to die. 

“Just stick it in there,” The man started thrusting, Lance just stared, he didn’t know to act, he didn’t want to do anything. He just started. “Nice and tight, just how I like it.” The man chuckled to himself.

“NICE CHOICE COLLEEN!” He yelled to the now crying Mrs. Holt up stairs. “Very nice choice.” He whispered in Lucas’ ear, Lucas wanted to slug the man in the face, but he couldn’t, he didn’t know how to move. 

“Come on boy, say something.” He licked Lucas’ back, his tongue was slimy and discussing, it made Lucas gag a little. “Come on boy, stop making me wait.” 

The man just kept thrusting, Lucas felt something wet inside of him, the man moaned.

 

“That’s the best I’ve ever had boy, I applaud you boy.” The man slowly pulled his dick out and he turned Lucas around, he started smooshing his face against Lucas’. Lucas wanted to cry, but like before he couldn’t move. He pulled Lucas’ dick out and pushed his mouth into it. Lucas couldn’t move, he couldn’t control himself. He felt like he was going to die then and there. He couldn’t feel anything, he just wanted to die. 

“Come on boy, come in my mouth, you’ve got this,” The man tried harder to get Lucas to come in him, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t live with himself, so he just closed his eyes, and he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron characters may not be mentioned every chapter, just because they're not there doesn't mean they're not going to be there for the rest of the story. The original characters are not fully emerged in this story, please keep that in mind.


End file.
